


I Will Survive

by Parivash007



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Music, Other, Piano
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:00:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26718664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Parivash007/pseuds/Parivash007
Summary: Short Drabble that I couldn’t leave unwritten.
Kudos: 2





	I Will Survive

The penthouse was empty, a lack of dust on the flat surfaces indicated that someone had been there at some point. The skyline outside blazed with an orange and pink fire, the colors bathing the room in a warm glow.   
The artist known as Accra sat at the piano and hit the A♭ she smiled sadly as the out of tune note twanged across the soundboard of the Steinway. She put her fingers on the keyboard and the broken chords of “I Will Survive” echoed through the empty penthouse. She began to sing, the lyrics echoing into the rapidly darkening night.  
As the last chord drifted away she closed the lid on the keyboard and stared towards the window. Seconds later a shriek echoed through the penthouse.  
“Do you know heart and soul?”


End file.
